life with couple
by Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo
Summary: chapter 4 update,,,,,/ give me review, please.../ Warning: AU, OOC, femNaru, gaje, crack pairing, crack pairing
1. 1 Pernikahan

ketsueki 推測  
FICのkakanaru付属しています  
multichap  
家族やロマンス

Warning: fem Naru, gaje, aneh dll

age:Naruto dkk 18 tahun,

kakashi dkk 23 tahun,

yang lain mnyesuaikan

Chap 1: Pernikahan

Naruto POV

'Padahal aku baru saja lulus dari SMU Konoha, kenapa Tousan malah menyuruhku untuk menikah dengan anak temannya itu sih, Naru 'kan belum ketemu sama Dia, tahu aja gag… trus kenapa pernikahan ini harus terjadi secepat ini sih… baru seminggu yang lalu aku lulus kenapa sekarang aku harus menikah… Tousan bilang Naru pasti suka, karena dia tampan dan juga semua hal yang baik ada didiri pria itu, nama pria itu kalau tidak salah adalah Hatake Kakashi, Naru berdoa agar Kakashi tidak seperti ayahnya yang ero itu…' batin Naruto dalam Hati,saat dia dimakeup oleh beberapa orang…

"Naru-chan, anak Kaasan.. sudah besar, kau terlihat sangat canik Naru, Kakashi pasti akan bahagia nantinya" kata kaasan saat melihat penampilanku yang telah selesai dirias. "Naru kau cocok sekali dengan Kakashi, dia juga terlihat sangat tampan" Kaasan melanjutkan.

'kenapa semua orang bilang Kakashi tampan sih, Naru 'kan belum pernah ketemu, kalau begini Naru 'ka jadi penasaran'

"Naru-chan udah siap, ayo kita ke Gereja" Kata Tousan

Naruto POV end

Normal POV

Terlihat seorang gadis manis yang berjalan ke altar, Gadis itu mengenakan gaun putih dengan renda-renda orange di bagian leher, lengan dan bawah. Rambut panjang sepunggungnya telah digelung keatas, dan dihiasi oleh mahkot ayang sangat cantik. Gadis itu digandeng oleh ayahnya, semua mata yang memandangnya kagum, termasuk sang mempelai pria sendiri. Dan gadis itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Akhirnya sang mempelai wanita itu telah sampai dialtar, Naru melihat Pria yang gagah dan tampan berdiri dismpingnya, pria itu mengenakan tuksedo putih yang menambah pesonanya, laki-laki inilah yang akan menjadi suaminya, Hatake Kakashi.

Keduanya saling menatap, cukup lama sampai sang pendeta bertanya " Basa kita mulai sekarang?" Naruto dan Kakashi mengangguk bersamaan.

"Hatake Kakashi, maukah kau menerima Namikaze Naruto sebagai istrimu, dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit?" Tanya sang pendeta kepada Kakashi.

"saya bersedia menerima Namikaze Naruto dalam keadaan apapun" jawab Kakashi tenang.

"Namikaze Naruto, maukah kau menerima Hatake Kakashi sebagai Suamimu, dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit?" Tanya sang pendeta kepada Naruto.

"Saya bersedia menerima Hatake Kakashi dalam keadaan apapun" jawab Naruto dengan tenang.

"Sekarang cium pasangan kalian sebagai pembuktian cinta kalian berdua" sang pendeta mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan senyum.

Kakashi mendekati Naruto dan mengecup dahi Naruto singkat, orang-orang bertepuk tangan atas pernikan mereka.

Kakashi dan Naruto bergandengan tangan dan berjalan menuju mobil yang akan mereka ke hotel tempat resepsi pernikahan diadakan nanti malam. Sepanjang perjalanan ke hotel tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap dari bibir Naruto maupub Kakashi. Mereka masih mengagumi. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau jemari mereka masih saling bertautan.

T-B-C

GOMEN,,, kalau aneh, Kira udah berusaha membuat fic yang baik, tapi kalau jadinya aneh kayak gini KIra minta maaf.

Chap depan : Resepsi

Kira minta ripiunya, biar Kira tau apa yang kurang di fic ini.


	2. 2 resepsi

Warning: female Naruto, gaje, alur sedikit cepat

Age: Naruto dkk: 18 tahun, Kakashi dkk: 23 tahun, yang lain menyesuaikan.

Akhirnya setelah banyak memikirkan deskripsi apa yang cocok, akhirnya Kira bias mempublish chap 2, dengan kadar keyakinan 50%, dan 50%nya kurang yakin atas kemajuan dari fic yang lalu.

Untuk balasan review ada di bawah,

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My Life © Kira Ketsueki

Chapter 2. Resepsi

Mobil berwarna hitam mengkilat, dengan karangan bunga yang indah dibagian depannya, terlihat membelah jalanan kota, mobil hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata 90 km/jam, dari Gereja tempat dilangsungkannya acara pernikahan pasangan Hatake Kakashi dan Namikaze Naruto, yang telah berganti marga menjadi Hatake Naruto, menuju ke hotel tempat diadakannya resepsi pernikahan.

Pasangan suami istri yang baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan mereka tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi terlihat jemari mereka yang saling bertautan,jemari mereka bertautan sejak mereka turun dari altar pernikahan hingga sekarang mereka duduk didalam mobil yang berwarna pasangan baru ini terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehinnga tidak menyadari jika jemari mereka masih saling bertautan.

Tidak lama kemudian mobil yang membawa pasangan baru itupun telah sampai, hotel yang menjadi tempat resepsi adalah hotel milik keluarga Hatake, sehingga pesta resepsi bias diperkirakan akan ramai, selain keluarga Hatake yang mempunyai banyak hotel, keluarga Namikazepun mempunyai perusahan yang sedang naik daun.

"ayo turun!" ajak Kakashi kepada istrinya Naruto.

"ah….. ba-baiklah" jawab Naruto gugup.

"tenangn saja, tidak perlu gugup begitu, aku tidak akan memakanmu" Kakashi bergurau untuk menenangkan istrinya.

"iya-iya,ayo kita masuk, Naru nggak mau digoda oleh mereka" naruto tersenyum sambil menunjuk beberapa anak muda yang sedang menyiuli Naruto dan kakashi.

Pipi Kakashi bersemu merah karena melihat senyum yang sngat manis dari istrinya. " Naru, sebaiknya kamu aku gandeng, aku tidak mau istriku jatuh karena gaunnya yang merepotkan." Kakashi menawarkan diri kepada Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"baiklah suamiku, hahaha…." Naruto menjawab sambil meraih tangan yang Kakashi ulurkan kepadanya.

Mereka berjalan menuju reseosionis untuk menagmbil kunci kamar mereka. Kakashi dan NAruto berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, selain itu Naruto juga harus menaikkan sedikit ujung gaunnya agar tidak tersrimpet (?) dan jatuh. Mereka berjalan menuju lift untuk naik ke lantai lima.

Kakashi menekan tombol up, mereka menunggu selama lima menit dan pintu lift terbuka. Mereka masuk kedalam lift dan memencet angka lima. Lima menit kemudian pintu lift kembali terbuka, Kakashi dan Naruto keluar dari dalam lift dan berjalan menuju kamar nomor 555, untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu kamar mereka, setelah menemukannya mereka memasuki kamar mereka. Yang terlihat adalah ranjang yang berukuran King Size yang berwarna putih, diatasnya terdapat Gaun yang berwarna merah dan tuksedo putih.

Kakashi berjalan kea rah kamarmandi, untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah pintu ditutup dan terdengar suara air shower yang mengucur kellantai, Naruto berjalan menuju meja rias dan melepaskan seluruh hiasan dan aksesoris yang terdapat ditubuh Naruto, sekaligus menghapus makeupnya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Kakashi keluar dari kamarmandi dengan bagian dada terekspos, dan satu-satunya kain yang menutupi badannya hanyalah handuk kecil yang melilit pinggangnya. Naruto yang melihat tubuh sempurna Kakashi hanya mematung sambil terus memperhatikan dada bidang dan perut sixpack milik suaminya itu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Cepat mandi sana!" perintah Kakashi kepada istrinya Naruto.

"ti-tidak kok, hehehe…." Jawab naruto gugup.

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang mandi, selama Naruto mandi Kakashi mulai berganti baju.

Dua puluh lima menit kemudian Naruto Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. "Kakashi, Naru mau ganti baju, kamu balik badan sana!" perintah Naruto.

"kenapa? Sekarang aku suamimu Naru-chan" bukannya berbalik Kakasi malah menggoda istrinya.

"dasar KAKASHI MESUM!" teriak Naruto.

"iya-iya,dasar" jawab Kakashi sambil tertawa. Kakashi lalu membalikkan badan memunggungi Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Kakashi, tolong kaitkan ini, sulit sekali" pinta naruto kepada Kakashi.

"hn, kemarilah," timpal Kakashi, Naruto berjalan mendekati Kakashi, Kakashi mengaitkan pengait yang berada dibaian belakang gaun merah yang dikenakan istrinya, Naruto.

RUANG PESTA

Pesta diadakan di lantai delapan, ruangannya bias menampung lebih dari lima ribu tamu, pintu ruang pesta terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua sosok yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sang pri yang mengenakan tuksedo putih dengan dasi yang berwarna merah terlihat sedang menggandeng paangannya yang mengenakan gaun berwarna merah selutut dengan tali tipis di bagian bahu, rambut pirang sebahunya dibiarkan terurai, dan diberi penjepit rambut yang indah. Wajahnya yang cantik hanya ditutupi oleh bedak tipis,

Pasangan tersebut berjalan menuju keluargamereka, mulai dari ayah Kakashi, Jiraya, Kakaknya Sakumo, Ibunya Tsunade, Istri kakaknya Rin. Kemudian keluarga Naruto mulai dari Ayahnya Minato, Ibunya Kushina, Kakaknya Kyuubi, istri kakaknya Missa.

Acara resepsi dimulai dengan acara dansa, pengantin berdab\nsabersama lalu bergantian dengan keluarga, setelahnya penganti akan berdansa dengan beberapa tamu.

Setelah acara berdansa selesai, para tamu berbaris teratur untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada pasangan pengantin yang baru saja menikah, pengantin yang ditanya dan diberi ucapan selamat menjawab dengan singkat, senyum dan anggukan kepala. Selain mengucapkan selamat para tamu juga memuji pasangan ini denan kata-kata yang membuat pasangan ini malu seperti, 'pengantin prianya tampan, dan pengantin wanitanya cantik' dan masih banyak lagi.

Para tamu yang telah mengucapkan selamat dapat menikmati hidangan, dan melanjutkan pesta. Terlihat pengantin sedang duduk berdampingan dan saling melemparkan senyum. Semua tamu dan keluarga terlihat bahagia atas pernikahan Hatake Kakashi dan Namikaze Naruto.

Pesta selesai tepat pukul dua belas malam, keluarga mempelai mendekati pengantin yang sedang duduk berdampingan di kursi pelaminan. Ayah Kakashi memberi mereka kejuta.

"Kakashi ini kunci rumah kalian, alamatnya adadi jl. Chidori nomor 17 Konoha, dan ini kunci mobil kalian,ah….ya satu lagi, ini tiket bulan madu ke Uzugakure" terang Jiraya.

"ini terlalu berlebihan, Ayah" tolak Naruto

"tidak,Nak, ini hadiah dari kami semua,jadi tidak seberapa." Sekarang Minato yang menjawabnya.

"baik jika itu sudah keputusan kalian, kami terima" jawab Kakashi.

"pulang nanti bawa cucu ya!" perintah Tsunade dan Kushina.

"mana mungkin, bu. Kami bulan madu hanya seminggu, kalau satu tahun itu mungkin" kakashi ikut bercanda

"sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kalian istirahat, kalian akan berangkat besok pagi pukul sepuluh tepat, jadi jangan sampai terlambatya." Kyuubi menengahi.

"baiklah, kami kekamar duluya, jaa semua" kata Naruto

KAMAR NO.555

"capeknya, Naru nggak nyangka tamunya banyak banget" keluh Naruto.

"tentu banyak, Naru. Ayah kita terkenal sebagai pengusaha, ibuku dokter, dan ibumu pemilik butik. Jelas banyak belum teman-teman kita" terang Kakashi.

Naruto dan Kakashi merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang berukuran kingsize, mereka terlihat sangat lelah dan letih.

"kenapa senyum-senyum dasar aneh" Naruto bertanya karena melihat Kakashi yang sedang tersenyum.

"ingat pesan Kaasan" jawab Kakashi singkat.

"tapi Naru kan belum mau punya anak,Naru belum siap" jawab Naru sambil cemberut, menambah keimutan pada wajah cantiknya.

"tapi Naru-chan suamimu ini ingin segera jadi ayah" goda Kakashi sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya dari terlentang menjadi menghabap istrinya.

"uah…. Dasar mesum" teriak Naruto sambil menjauh dari Kakashi.

"hahaha…. " Kakashi tertawamelihat reaksi dari istrinya tersebut, "maaf-maaf Cuma bercanda kok" lanjutnya.

Sudahlah, kita harus saling memahami satu sama lain dulu baru ke tahap 'itu'." Jawab naruto " aku mau ganti piama dulu"

"iya sna-sana" usir Kakashi "aku juga mau ganti piama kok."

"huh… dasar" gerutu narutosambil melangkah menuju kamarmandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamarmandi menggunaka piama berwarna orange dengan motif rubah. Naruto melihat Kakashi yang sedang membaca, Kakashi menggunakan piama berwarna hijau dengan motif kinau dan tsuriken

"sebang apa kau?" Sapa Naruto

"sedang membaca Koran, tidurlah dulu nanti aku menyusul" jawab Kakashi.

"oyasumi Kakashi, cepat tidur" perintah Naruto.

"oyasumi Naru-chan" jawab Kakashi singkat.

Setelah mendengar balasan dari Kajashi, Naruto berjalan keranjang dan tidur, lima menit kemudian Naruto sudah sepenuhnya terlelap. Kakashi melipat korannya dan naik keatas ranjang, menyelimuti Naruto sebatas pundak dan Kakashipun ikut terlelap.

T-B-C

Balesan review:

kaze: sankyu udah jadi yang pertama.

miku: ini bukan YAOI, tapi Kaka/fem Naru.

lovely rose: iya ini udah di update.

tsukimori: makasih *peluk-peluk* Kira seneng banget, soalnya Tsukimori memperhatikan semua kekurangan yang ada di chap 1.

feyRi: alurnya emang cepet, soalnya Kira bikinnya memang buru-buru, jadi hasilnya nggak memuaskan.

yuni: ada tapi belakangan.

kencrimeson: benarakah? Kira kok nggak yakin ya…

Sun-T: senpai makasih…..Kira udah banyakin tapi nggak tahu udah cukup apa belum,

COcoNdvl78: nggak ada soalnya Kira nggak sanggup bikin.

aozora: iya KIra nyari tapi nggak ada selain itu, makanya Kira bikin sendiri.

ayano: ini udah Kira panjangin.

Karin: chap 1 bikinnya kilat jadi nggak muasin, moga chap ini muasin ya.

Kira minta Review, Kira ingin tahu ada kemajuan apa nggak. Para flamer juga diperbolahkan asal nggak menghina pair ini….


	3. 3 honeymoon part 1

**Kakashi P.O.V**

Saat ini kami tengah berada di dalam pesawat yang akan membawa kami ketempat kami berbulan madu, sepertinya dia kelelahan, karena semenjak pesawat ini tinggal landas, ia mulai tidur. Wajahnya sungguh manis, degan pipi chubby yang membuatku ingin selalu mengecupnya. Bibirnya yang berwarna pink seolah-olah mengundangku untuk menyentuhnya. Rambut pirangnya yang halus, tergerai di kanan kiri kepalanya, dia terlihat seperti malaikat, malaikatku, hanya milikku.

Aku memang gila, tergila-gila pada sosok istriku yang tengah tertidur disampingku, mungkin ini karma dari Kami Sama, karena dulu aku tidak mempercayai hal yang disebut 'Cinta pada pandangan pertama', tapi sekarang aku merasakannya, aku jatuh cinta pada sosoknya, saat ia berjalan disamping ayah mertuaku, menuju tempatku berdiri dialtar, aku menyukai semua hal yang ada pada dirinya.

Wajahnya yang manis, rambut pirang panjangnya yang halus bagaikan sutra, mata biru yang sangat indah, melebihi indahnya batu safir, kulit berwarna tan yang mempesona dan sangat eksotis, senyumnya yang menawan, bibirnya yang berwarna pink, aroma citrus yang keluar dari tubuhnya, oh~ sungguh membuatku gila.

" Kepada para penumpang, pesawat akan segera mendarat, silahkan kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing, dan kencangkan sabuk pengaman anda, terimakasih!" terdengar suara dari pramugari yang memberitahu kami bahwa kami hampir sampai, aku pun memakaikan sabuk pengaman istriku, berusaha sepelan mungkin, agar ia tidak terbangun.

" ehm…., kita sudah sampai, ya?" dia bertanya padaku, kulihat dia mengucek (?) matanya, lalu membuka sabuk pengaman yang mengamankan tubuhnya.

" iya, sekarang kita turun dan kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu lagi di mobil," ujarku sambil tersenyum jahil kepadanya. Dia menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal, dan berjalan mendahuluiku. Ku kejar dia sambil berteriak, " Naru, tunggu aku donk! Jangan ngambek begitu!"

" Urusai!" jawab Naruto, sepertinya ia masih kesal padaku, terlihat dari cara ia membalas ucapanku. Aku akan berusaha membuat ia mencintaiku, apapun caranya, yah mungkin kecuali memaksanya untuk mencintaiku, dan melakukan 'itu'. Hehe…. Jangan terlalu difikirkan.

Apa kataku, dia tertidur lagi 'kan, dasar anak kecil! Ya istriku tercinta –cie tercinta– ini sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya disampingku –lagi-lagi disampingku−, membuatku kesepian saja. Yah~ inilah nasib seorang Hatake Kakashi, kesepian karena ditinggalkan sang istri tertidur saat perjalanan menuju Hotel tempat kami menginap –lebai−.

#

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: TransGender, Kaka femNaru, little bit of Sasu femNaru, gaje, typo(s), alur morat-marit, OOC, not Ninja's.**

**Genre: family and romance (maybe)**

#

**Normal P.O.V**

" Kakashi, ayo bangun!" teriak seorang gadis berambut kuning kepada seorang pria berambut perak yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang King Sizenya. Karena sang pria tadi tidak memberi tanggapan apapun kepada sang gadis, sang gadis pun segera menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh kekar sang pria yang tak lain adalah suminya sendiri.

" sebentar lagi, aku masih ngantuk," jawab sang suami kepada istrinya. Sang istripun menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby, tanda ia sedang kesal. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide untuk membangunkan sang suami, ia mengambil gelas air putih yang terletak di samping ranjang lalu menyiramkan air tersebut kewajah suaminya. " Uaahhhhhhh, apa apaan kau Naru?"

" tidak ada apa-apa, hanya membangunkan seorang pemalas, itu saja," jawab Naruto innocent.

" tapi kenapa harus menyiramku?" Kakashi bertanya dengan kesal, sembari mengusap air yang membasahi wajahnya.

" karena kau tak bangun-bangun, sekarang sudah siang, dan aku lapar!" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dengan intonasi yang cukup tinggi, mengisyaratkan akan kekesalan yang sedang ia alami.

" kalau lapar, kenapa tidak sarapan duluan?" kekesalan Kakashi mulai mereda, dikarenakan alasan yang tadi Naruto katakan kepadanya.

" karena aku tak suka makan sendirian, ayolah Kakashi!" Naruto mulai merengek pada Kakashi, akibad dari rengekan Naruto tadi adalah rasa iba Kakashi kepada Naruto, dan kakashi tak ingin melihat air mata dari gadis yang ia cintai.

Kakashi menghela nafas dan mengatakan, " baiklah, aku akan menemanimu sarapan, tapi aku mandi dulu!" setelah mengatakan hal yang membuat Naruto senang, Kakashi beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi.

#

#

Seusai sarapan yang amat sagat terlambat, pasangan pengantin baru kita berencana untuk berkeliling pulau, atas usul Kakashi dan disetujui oleh Naruto. Naruto sangat senang dengan ide yang Kakashi usulkan, sekarang ia sedang memiih baju yang akan ia kenakan, ia mengambil celana Hot Pantsnya yang berwarna hitam dan kaos yang berwarna kuning pudar, mengikat rambut pirang panjangnya menjadi ekor kuda, dan memakai sandal yang ia beli dari Bali , saat study tour. (anggap aja Bali itu gag jauh-jauh amat dari Konoha).

Sedangkan Kakashi mengenakan celana jeans selutut yang dipadukan dengan kaos hijau yang lumayan ketat, sehingga memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh Kakashi yang kekar. " Kakashi, berapa lama kita disini?" Naruto bertanya pada Kakashi.

" lima hari, kenapa?" Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan singkat, dan menanyai Naruto kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu,

" tidak ada apa-apa, hanya bertanya saja, emm… Kakashi, besok kita beli oleh-oleh untuk keluarga dan teman-teman ya!"pinta Narutokepada Kakashi.

" kenapa besok, masih ada hari lain 'kan?" bukannya menjawab, Kakashi malah balik bertanya.

" setidaknya, jika ada yang belum dibeli, atu tidak sesuai dengan keinginan, kita bisa memesannya terlebih dahulu." Naruto menjelaskan kepada Kakashi alasan ia mengajak berbelanja besok, bukan hari lainnya.

" baiklah, dan ayo kita jalan-jalan," Kakashi mengiyakan ajakan Naruto untuk berbelanja besok, dan sekarang meraka mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar hotel, mereka akan memulai perjalanan mereka untuk mengelilingi pulau.(anggap saja Uzugakure itu sebuah pulau).

#

Mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang menuju pantai. Kenapa mereka lebih memilih berjalan dan tidak menaiki kendaraan? Bukan karena mereka tidak punya uang untuk menyewa itu, tapi karena mereka ingin melihat-lihat daerah sekitar, dan tidak mau mencemari lingkungan yang masih alami, karena pemilik Hotelnya tidak membabat habis hutan, hanya membabat ½ bagian, ¼ untuk wisatawan, dan ¼ nya untuk bandara, nagaimana dengan sisanya? Sisanya hanya dibersihkan dan dijadikan kebun binatang paling alami dan terbesar didunia.

Sesampainya mereka ditepi pantai, matahari sedang berada dititik puncak kejayaannya, Naruto dan Kakashi memilih untuk istirahat sekaligus makan siang di tepi pantai, mereka masuk kesalah satu kedai seafood milik keluarga nelayan yang dipekerjakan oleh kakek buyuk Kakashi.

" selamat siang Tuan dan Nyonya, mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan kepada Kakashi dan Naruto sambil menyiapkan alat tulisnya, Kakashi dan Naruto memandang dinding dibelakang conunter penjual, melihat menu apa saja yang disediakan oleh kedai itu.

" aku pesan Shushi, dan minumannya jus melon," Kakashi mengatakan apa yang ingin ia makan dan minum kepada sang pelayan, lalu bertanya pada Naruto, " kau mau pesan apa, Naru?"

" cumi asam manis, minumnya jus jeruk," Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi sekaligus memberitahu pelayan apa yang ia pesan.

Sang pelayan mencatat pesanan Kakashi dan Naruto, " baiklah Tuan dan Nyonya, pesanan kalian akan tiba 10 menit lagi," pelayan tadi mengatakan kisaran waktu yang harus ditunggu oleh pasangan Hatake muda tersebut, untuk bisa memakan makanan yang tadi mereka pesan.

Saat menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan, Naruto mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu familier ditelinganya, suara seseorang dari masa lalunya, suara dari orang yang ingin ia lupakan, orang itu adalah?

#

**TBC….**

**Siapakah orang yang dimaksud? di chap berikutnya…^^**

**#**

**REVIEW, PLEASE**

**V  
V  
V**


	4. 4 Honeymoon part 2

Saat menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan, Naruto mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu familier ditelinganya, suara seseorang dari masa lalunya, suara dari orang yang ingin ia lupakan, orang itu adalah mantan kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke. Pria tampan keturunan Uchiha itu adalah kekasih Naruto saat mereka masih duduk dibangku SMP, selain itu mereka juga bersahabat semenjak mereka kecil. Hubungan mereka kandas lantaran Sasuke berselingkuh dengan Haruno Sakura, yang juga teman sekelas mereka.

Naruto sangat kaget saat mendengar suara yang begitu familier ditempat ia berbulan madu bersama suaminya, Hatake Kakashi. Naruto bertambah kaget saat suaminya memanggil sang Uchiha muda tersebut untuk ikut makan siang bersama, " Hai, Sasuke, kemarilah!"

Saat ini ketiga orang tersebut sedang menikmati hidangan makan siang mereka, dapat dilihat kedekatan Kakashi dengan Sasuke, mereka mengobrol masalah ini dan itu, hingga topic pembicaraan mereka berganti, berganti dengan apa alasan mereka berada di pulau Uzugakure ini,

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke?" Kakashi bertanya pada Sasuke, yang tidak lain adalah rekan kerjanya didunia bisnis.

" Aku sedang dalam tugas, kau sendiri?" Sasuke menjawab sekenanya, kemudian membalikkan pertanyaan kepada Kakashi sembari melirik mantan kekasihnya yang tengah menikmati cumi asam manisnya dalam diam, ' _Tidak biasanya si Dobe itu diam!_' batin Sasuke.

" Kami berbukan madu," Kakashi menjawab sambil tersenyum, Naruto tetap diam, tetap menikmati makanannya, walau sambil menunduk, sedangkan Sasuke, ia syok, sangat syok malah, kenapa? Karena Sasuke baru kembali dari Perancis beberapa hari yang lalu, dan dia berencana untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto, dan meminta Naruto untuk kembali padanya lagi, tapi itu semua tinggal angan-angan, sang putri telah menemukan sang pangeran berkuda putih, dan Sasuke begitu menyesali apa yang dulu ia perbuat.

" Ne, Kakashi-kun, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi jalan-jalannya, aku sudah kenyang!" akhirnya sang putri mengeluarkan perintahnya, sang pangeran pun menyanggupi perintah dari sang putri, sedangkan apa yang pangeran malang itu lakukan?, dia hanya duduk sambil meratapi nasibnya.

" Baiklah Sasuke, kami pergi dulu," Kakashi mengucapkan salam sembari meletakkan uang untuk membayar makanan dan minuman yang telah ia dan istrinya makan, kemudia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke diikuti oleh Naruto yang masih diam.

' _Akan kubuat Naruto kembali padaku, apapun caranya_!' batin Sasuke saat pasangan Hatake itu pergi meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian.

**SASUKE INNER**

_Aku sungguh bodoh, aku meninggalkan wanita yang dulu sangat mencintaiku demi seorang wanita yang hanya membuatku menjadi seorang pecundang. Wanita itu hanya menjadikanku bahan taruhannya saja, dasar wanita brengsek. Bisa-bisanya aku tertipu oleh wajahnya yang tidak semanis Dobeku!, Dobeku?. Tidak, sekarang ia milik rekan bisnisku, Dobeku telah menikah dengan Pria lain. Pria yang merupakan rekan bisnisku. Aku tahu sudah terlambat untuk memintanya kembali secara baik-baik. Tapi aku akan terus berusaha untuk memilikinya. Walaupun aku harus menghallalkan segala cara, aku tidak perduli yang aku inginkan hanya Dobeku seorang._

_Aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya kembali. Aku bisa membunuh mereka, kenapa aku tidak bisa merebut Dobeku dari Hatake? Aku bisa, ya aku pasti bisa. Dulu aku bisa menghabisi pasangan brengsek yang telah mempermainkanku dan membuatku kehilangan mentariku, pasangan itu adalah Sakura Haruno dan kekasihnya, Akasuna Sasori. Ku bunuh mereka secara tidak langsung. Kubuat itu layaknya kecelakaan biasa, kecelakaan dimalam hari dan didalangi oleh minuman keras. Jangan pernah sekalipun kalian membuat Uchiha marah, atau kalian akan mendapatkan balasan yang sangat mengerikan. Kalian belum tahu berhadapan dengan siapa?._

**END OF SASUKE INNER**

—

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Life With Couple **** Ketsueki Kira Fahardika**

**Warning: Crack Pairing, KakaXFemNaru, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, abal, alur gag bener, singkat, dll**

"**Don't like, don't read, and don't Flame"**

—

**Naruto P.O.V**

Hal yang paling aku takutkan terjadi, aku bertemu dengan Sasuke, orang yang tidak ingin ketemui, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih mencintainya atau tidak? Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah Cinta pertamaku. Temanku pernah bilang kalau Wanita akan menganggap cinta pertama mereka itu sebagai masa lalu. Sedangkan Pria akan memendam cinta pertama mereka didasar hati mereka. Apa aku bisa menganggap Sasuke hanya sebatas masa lalu? Sepertinya tidak! Sasuke terlalu penting untukku, walaupun ia pernah menyakitiku. Hingga sekarang rasa sakit itu masih ada, tapi sudah sedikit berkurang karena Kakashi. Ya, Kakashi, suamiku, aku bingung, aku berada dalam dilema yang sangat besar. Huft…!

" Hei, apa yang kau lamunkan?" Suara Kakashi mengagetkanku, akupun baru sadar selama kami berjalan – jalan aku hanya melamun, Huft…. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Kakashi? Aku bingung.

" Hehehe…. Tidak kog, aku hanya sedang memikirkan oleh – oleh apa yang akan aku berikan kepada sahabat - sahabatku, terutama Gaara," jawabku sambil nyengir. Kulihat ia tersenyum. Kurasa ia cukup puas dengan jawabanku.

" Baiklah, besok kita belanja oleh – oleh, sekaligus jalan - jalan, bagaimana?" Kakashi memberikan idenya sembari mengacak – acak rambut pirangku.

" Baiklah, tapi jangan acak - acak rambutku, kan berantakan!" kusetujui idenya, dan kuprotes apa yang ia lakukan pada rambutku. Kulihat ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi rajukanku.

.

**Skip Time**

.

Masa bulan madu kami akan berakhir besok malam, dan selama itu aku belum bertemu Sasuke lagi. Kuharap aku tak akan bertemu dengan dia lagi. Sekedar info, kurasa aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta kepada Kakashi. Selama ini ia selalu berada disisiku. Kami memang baru saja menikah, tapi kalau cinta mau gimana lagi? Kuharap Kakashi juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapku.

Aku sudah membelikan oleh - oleh untuk keluarga dan teman - temanku. Aku membelikan Gaara —sepupuku— sebuah boneka panda dan racoon yang sangat imut, sangat cocok untuknya. Aku tak sabar untuk segera pulang kerumah dan bertemu dengan mereka semua.

Kakashi baru saja selesai mandi dan ia menanyaiku yang saat ini sedang duduk dikasur sembari membaca majalah fashion, " Kau belum tidur?" kujawab dengan gelengan kecil, kutahu ia paham akan maksuku itu. " Sebaiknya kau segera tidur, besok kita pulang, jadi persiapkan dirimu!" lanjutnya. Kujawab dengan anggukan yang dibarengi dengan kata 'baiklah'.

" Kakashi," panggilku, ia menolehkan wajah tampannya padaku, kuyakin pipiku saat ini tengah bersemu merah.

" Ada apa?"

" Tidak, sebaiknya kau juga segera tidur,"

" Baiklah," ia berjalan kearah ranjang dan mulai membaringkan badannya tepat disebelahku. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan, kuharap Kakashi tidak menyadarinya.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini bulan maduku berakhir, artinya aku akan segera bertemu dengan teman – temanku. Aku sudah tak sabar. Ngomong – omong dimana Kakashi ya? Dari tadi ia tidak kelihatan. Apa ia sedang mandi ya? Mungkin. Sebaiknya aku pesan sarapan saja, aku malas turun ke café.

" Kakashi, kau sudah selesai mandi?" aku bertanya pada suamiku yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, apa yang ia pakai itu? Oh Tuhan, kuharap pipiku tidak terlalu merona. Sungguh ia sangat sexy saat ini.

" Hm, sebaiknya kau juga segera mandi, lalu kita sarapan."

" Ano, Kakashi," panggilku, ia menoleh padaku, seolah mengatakan 'ada apa?' . " Aku sudah pesan sarapan, jadi kita sarapannya dikamar saja. Tak apa kan?" lanjutku.

" Taka pa, aku juga malas kalau harus ke Café."

" Baiklah, aku mandi dulu!"

**Naruto P.O.V END**

**.**

**.**

**Kakashi P.O.V**

" Baiklah, aku mandi dulu!" ucap Naruto sembari melangkah menju Kamar mandi. Kalau aku tak salah lihat, aku tadi melihat rona merah dipipinya. Apa ia mulai menyukaiku? Kuharap juga begitu. Aku suka wajahnya saat sedang merona seperti tadi, kawai ne.

Usai kuganti bajuku, aku mendengar bel pintu berbunyi [1]. Mungkin Office Boy atau lebih populer dengan nama OB, yang mengantarkan sarapan kami.

" Benar ini kamar Ny. Hatake Naruto?" Tanya seorang pria yang berpakaian layaknya seorang kurir.

" Iya, aku suaminya. Ada apa ya?"

" Begini Tuan Hatake, ada paket untuk Istri anda. Ini paketnya." Jawabnya sembari menyerahkan kotak kecil berwarna orange cerah dengan pita berwarna biru donker diatasnya. " Dan silahkan anda tanda tangani bukti penerimaan ini!" lanjutnya.

" Disini?" tanyaku memastikan dimana aku harus menandatanganinya. " Siapa pengimnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

" Beliau mengatakan, kalau beliau adalah sahabat Ny. Naruto. Saya juga kurang tahu." Jawabnya. " Kalau begitu, permisi tuan,"

.

Saat kami selesai menyantap sarapan kami, ku berikan kado yang tadi diberikan oleh Kurir pada Naruto. Kulihat ia kaget, tapi ia tetap menerimanya.

" TTTIIIDDDAAAKKK!" suara teriakan Naruto mengagetkanku, kenapa ia berteriak?, padahal ia hanya membuka bingkisan dari kurir tadi.

" Naru, ada apa?"

" Li- li- hat i- i- ni," ucapnya terbata – bata sembari menyerahkan secarik kertas kepadaku, kubaca apa isi dari surat itu. Mataku terbelalak karena membaca pesan itu.

**.**

_Dear my beloved Naruto,_

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, walaupun kau telah menikah._

_Aku akan memastikan kau hanya akan menjadi milikku,_

_Apapun caranya, akan ku buat kau menjadi milikku,_

_Walaupun aku harus mengotori tanganku dengan darah suamimu,_

_Apapun akan aku lakukan, asalkan kau kembali padaku._

_Aku Akan Selalu Mencintaimu Naruto-KU!_

_From: P.T_

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time**

**.**

" Sudah, kita akan mencari tahu siapa pemilik surat kaleng tadi. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur!"

" Tapi aku takut." Jawabnya sambil menangis.

" Cup cup, tenang, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ucapku menenangkannya, sembari mengelus – elus rambutnya. Kurasa cukup berhasil, buktinya tangisannya berhenti. Tapi aku penasaran, siapa pengirim surat kaleng itu? Ia terlalu pandai, ia menyewa seseorang untuk berpura – pura menjadi kurir, bahkan ia juga menggunakan agen pengiriman barang yang terkenal di Jepang.

.

Sebentar lagi kami tiba di Konoha, aku ingin segera memberitahukan masalah ini kepada keluarga kami. Aku tak mungkin menyimpan in sendirian, terlalu berbahaya. Dan semakin banyak yang tahu, semakain mudah aku menemukan pengirim surat kaleng tadi.

Aku heran, apa dia tidak tahu tentang _cinta Platonis_[2], sepertinya ia tidak tahu. Kalau ia tahu ia tidak akan mengirimkan surat kaleng yang berisi ancaman seperti tadi. Jujur saja, aku sedikit takut. Ia akan melakukan apapun asalkan Naruto menjadi miliknya. Termasuk membunuhku. Sudahlah, kuharap Tuhan menyertai kami. Amin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan: **

[1] Kira gag pernah nginep dihotel, jadi maklum aja kalau ngawur tadi.

[2] Cinta Platonis : Cinta tak harus memiliki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Sebenarnya mau dipublis tanggal 15, saat Kakashi Birthday. Tapi mau gimana lagi, tugas dikelas 3 menumpuk. Hah… derita menjadi siswa kelas 3 itu tiada hari tanpa tugas….

Bagi yang punya Twitter, Follow Kira ya…. Nannti mention minta Follow, baru di Follow back… ^^. Nama akunnya **naepoppo.**

Happy B'day Kakashi, maaf telat

.

.

.

Silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran.

Caranya klik tulisan dibawah ini…

I

I

V


End file.
